Terraria, My first fanfic
by Fadel
Summary: rated T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

First story, be nice, constructive criticism and only comments in reviews please!

Chapter one:

A Mysterious finding.

"Where... where am I?" said Fadel getting up of the floor and starting to get onto his legs. He turned around and noticed a man with brown hair wearing a green-grey jumper and a pair of blue jeans. Fadel slowly walked up to the man.

All of a sudden the man turned around and said "dont stay out at night. It's dangerous."

I asked the man who he was and the only answer I got was "If you want a merchant to move in Then yo-"

"To move in where?" Fadel said. Fadel had figured the guide (By now he knew it was a guide because of the hints) was not going to be usefull for quite a while, and started to just ignore him.

Fadel noticed something on his back, a backpack. He opened it, in the bag there was a wooden sword, an axe and a pickaxe.

He wondered how to use them, picking the axe up. the closest tree he could find was a couple of inches to the left. He took the axe out of his backpack held it in his hand (it felt kind of wierd because it didn't fit into his hands.) Anyway picking the wooden axe up he swung the blade directly to the bottom of the tree, it went swiftly but fastly in the air until it hit the tree. as soon as he hit it the tree popped out into littled wooden planks and landed in Fadels backpack. "I'm not sure that's how wood works..." said Fadel, but he had got quite a few planks of wood. He cut down the trees all day and then noticed he had a backpack full of more then a thousand wooden planks! if only he knew how to make things. He got out the wood and started building a house. By noon he had built the house and sat down in frustration and confusion. The guide then said something useful... "mine deeper to find a lot of great, intresting, strong ores." I picked up my pickaxe looked down at the ground and swung it down though this instead of being rough and uncomftoarble to hold strangely this one was perfect. Fadel started to mine all night. When it was morning he decided he would see what the sword was like it wasn't something you would slash with you would stab things with it. anyway this one was very big and very powerful. it was kind of useless though since it took a couple of seconds to jab something with it and bring it back. he found a wierd slime looking thing. Then he noticed the world was infested with them. He decided to keep mining for the day and the night and then tommorow he would sleep. also he did battle some slimes and kill them. As he did he noticed they dropped some copper coins and rarely silver coins as as well as that he got one two or three smaller little slime blobs every time he managed to defeat a slime. There were diffrent coloured slimes though the most common coloured slimes were blue and green. Anyway he kept mining and hit some shiny grey ore. It was iron! he mined for a couple of minutes and then completely mined out the vein of iron went up the mine shaft and made a furnace with some stone and the wood. he smelted the iron and made some iron bars then he thought: _That was a ore. it should of took longer to mine... oh well, this is some kind of ore. _This is a achivement!

Chapter two:

A Kind Of Terrible Disaster

Fadel ran up to his house so fast he almost fell over... did fall over... sevral times... but he managed in the end. especially after he fell backwards in the mine... anyway once he HAD got up to his house it was daytime but Fadel couldnt spare half a second. Of course he didnt know what kind of bars he had just smelted so he researched the bars as well. After rummiging around in his backpack for half a hour or a hour or a day... he finally found a book on how to craft things! Things made of wood... Fadel groaned in dissapointment and thought of the Guide (what Fadel thought was a guide anyway) might be some use... He walked to him hoping he would be some use and the Guide groaned Fadel mimicked him. Then they both groaned, the stranger wasn't happy which means Fadel wasn't happy. That stranger could be the only way off this island. or out of this world. Or maybe even to a whole load of succes. Fadel asked the stranger what was up and the stranger said "one: my name is not "stranger, it is Tanner; two I am a guide not a useless piece of skin eyes and human body parts! three it is cold out here I need a room to stay, if you could build me a coasy house where I could sit down on a nice comfy chair at a table it would be lovely. plus I might stop annoying the hell out of you." the Guide grinned Fadel offered the guide to stay in his room until he had a private room. the guide accepted and said "I very much appreciate your kindness and would be happy to" said the guide filled with excitement. With a breath of relief Fadel started to walk to his home forgetting all about the mayhem.

Digging Down And Trying Not To Get A Frown

Fadel ran up to the guide and asked "Do you have any crafting skills because they could co-" The Guide Interupted by saying "Yeah yeah yeah dont cause all the trouble, give me the metals and ill see what I can do." Fadel chucked this precious metal like a baby throwing wires at the guide. The Guide shoved it back at him in a couple of seconds and said "You may think you getting good but iron is just the start, there are many more ores such as silver, gold, demonite, meteorite and hellstone and where you would get hellstone please don't throw voodoo dolls around like a phyco. that is a suprize which is impaticuarlly unpleasent for me.

Fadel jolted forward (that was to keep his backpack on) took the back pack of, (that is wierd if you think how I think.) unzipped (or howerver you spell it and say it grammer wise) he took his pickaxe out of his backpack and dug down.

Of course mining was boring, but every now and then you would think _YAY! what will I find next?_

Boy, Oh, Boy,

Corruption.

Fadel couldn't find anything so he stopped and thought of something to do that might help.

Fadel went to a workbench threw some iron together and made a anvil he threw the anvil to his right and grunted,

It was heavy.

He then found that he could make a iron pick, _he made one and found it was still quite weak! it couldn't even mine demoni- _"OH HELL YEAH!"

That is what Fadel thought was going to happen, and that is what happend.

he was now jumping up with joy, remembering demonite was the 5th ore the guide named, but only now did he look at the ground to start mining. he raised his pick and went "swoosh" with it but before he hit the ground with his iron pickaxe he jumped backwards in fright! A worm the size of a side castle shot out of the ground and he then gaped staring at the ground, the grass was purple, the animals were diffrent he slowly lifted his head and turned around, just to notice that he fell into the big worm, a picture in his mind zoomed in on some hearts, then it zoomed in on Fadel and the worm. Fadel could see big numbers that said: "37" It zoomed back in on his health and it now had 73 above the hearts instead of 100 Fadel thought _"DELICOUS... IF THAT HAPPENS THREE MORE TIMES I WILL DIE!"_

So he found a couple of worms and killed a couple of worms... come to think of it, he is lucky he hasn't been murdered horribly by unidentified creatures that lurk in the dark. He examined the grass as much as he could, but their were these horrible flying things, when fadel looked at them there were three words in his head; "Eater Of Souls" Fadel jabbed it a couple of times with his "jabbing stick" and it died. but Fadel's fate was just drawing closer and closer as we speak and read and... well you get it...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't always kill eyes, but when I do I almost die.

As Fadel jumped up the mine he heard a scream. he kept on jumping, thinking "oh god... I hope the guide hasn't been having nightmares again", he was remembering last night when he had to sleep on the floor next to the bed so the guide wouldn't get scared. rolling his eyes and saying "I don't always hate guides, but when I do, I REALY, REALY hate guides, as he got to the top of the mine he heard another scream. he turned around to see the guide holding a women tightly, leaping back and forth away from what looked like an eyeball. It turned around to get a look at me as I started to quiver. It suddenly thrusted at me, as I ducked down and ran forwards, turned around and stabbed it. I quickly closed the door and used my sword to take some hair of a zombie, and stuck it to a stick by cooking leather from my shoes at a lava pool I had found earlier. I used this as a mop, and started wiping at the gory remains of the eyeball, noticing another scream. frustratedly Fadel span round on his ankle, and threw his sword. It flew through the air and went through a zombies brain, piercing through and coming out the other side. fadel took his pickaxe out and threw it at the door handle. It closed the door, and spun round repeatedly, getting faster and faster and started to get faster then a washing machine. It then hit the sword at just the right angle, and the zombie that was still groaning, and whimpering in pain. the sword went through the zombies head because of the impact from the pickaxe and ended up tearing its head in half, and the sword went back, flying in the air at Fadel, who had his eyes closed, trying to look skilled by grabbing the sword at the right time by the handle. He cought hold of it at the right time, just not be the handle, suddenly Fadel inhaled steadily, taking some cloth that ripped off the arm of his sweater, and wiping the blood of it. The guide turned around with eyes that looked so worn out... Fadel was scared. As the guide screamed in emotion he turned around, with someone in his hands. Fadel threw the cloth at the guide, the guide cought the cloth and wiped his eyes. He wimpered, and said I-I can't be-believe she's d-d-dead... He thrusted fowards as Fadel hardly slapped him in the back. Fadel always got angry when he was sad. he then played games, or just sat down and did doubles, (1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128...) as high as he could go. the guide suddenly winded Fadel, still looking the other way. Fadel took the girl from Tanner, "Give her back to me, she's the only friend I had from the academy!  
"THE ACADEMY? WHAT THE... Sorry, your friend is dead. Let me be a bit less rough... WHAT THE HELL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS AN ACADEMY?" The guide, once again winded Fadel, as Fadel in return gave him a slap on the back. Fadel lept up and took a healing potion from his backpack, he put it to the girls lips. As the guide was about to punch Fadel, for touching her Fadel looked down, saw he was going to do it in his eyes, but then his thoughts got lost. "Should I punch him? What should I do?" It ended up with Fadel kicking him, as he jolted forwards he drifted off, and fainted. as Fadel tipped the healing potion forwards the mysterious girl got scared. Just quinching so Fadel didn't realize that she was awake she focused of Fadel. Thinking when he was going to move, she shrugged, as Fadel went "Hey! Your awake! say hey to your old frie-" suddenly the stranger thrusted upwards with her fist, and left Fadel lying on the ground. she went "Ooh! that tasted nice! and drank the rest of the potion. She then realized the "DO NOT DRINK UNLESS IT IS AN EMERGENCY!" label on it, and stuffed it into the zombie that Fadel had killeds brains, a good hiding spot she though, that, she would remember.

FEEL THE MAGICZ!

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as Fadel woke up and took his sword from the zombie's head. suddenly, he did a frontflip over a flying eyeball. Half way through the jump, he stabbed the eyeball, quickly reached inside the eyeball, and took out some coins. Then using his body strategically, he turned out from the frontflip, made it a backflip and landed at the door, then, once again closed it. How the hell had that opened? Fadel wondered, and then moved onto the thought of if he had a life before he arrived in terraria. If not, why does he know his words, and walk on legs? Fadel let his thoughts pass and started to focus on the current situation. he had a wooden house built into a cliff, and two other people to take care of. He wondered what will happen, and wondered about terraria. It reminded him of cakes. You have the thick pastry, full of curiosity and confusion, then you have the thinner layer of icing. This is full of disaster, stress. and generally, the things that fall into the "not exactly brilliant" section. But anyway, remembering cakes, last you had that cherry on the top. This red innocent looking cherry, is the worst part. it is the memory loss, the accidents, the horror and pain. The parts that fall into "NOT WANTED" catogery. he let the thoughts pass by, and started focusing on the situation again. He heard a sudden roar, and stepped inside thinking it was for the best. That however may of been true, and may of been incorrect. What would fall upon them? what would deside their fate? would they survive, or starve? he kept trying to push these thoughts to the back of his head, but he couldn't figure what was wrong. something just felt... peculiar. What could it of been? he went outside, with his sword in his hand and looked at all the zombies and eyeballs. He felt... a strange force on him. spiritual energy. Coming from above... He looked at the moon. It was red. "What?! The moon isn't bloody red!" Fadel yelled, whilst about 89 zombies turned around. He reached into his pocket. The keys! "Fudge and pickels!" He mumbled quietly, almost managing to remember some past life that may of been his. "Urrrgggghhhh" He heard, a strange grown, though extremely familiar. The zombies! Fadel kicked behind himself, with his leg though only to be grabbed and pushed over. He noticed the dead zombie behind him. an arrow was in its face. "Here goes" whispered Fadel to himself, reaching behind him, and pulling the arrow out of the zombies head. The zombie was now kneeling... the tension... What would turn out of him if he died? "Wait..." He thought with a grin on his face and a wink to the guide who had came outside watching the zombies grow closer to Fadels face. "AHHHHH! NOOO! I NEED HELP!" He screamed, once again winking at the guide. The zombie tilted his head to the side. confused he stood up, and walked away. Fadel got up, and suddenly released massive amounts of anger, rage, he was fuming... Storming! Wrathful! he span around once picking his sword up that he had dropped when the zombies attacked him in fright, this was different though. he jumped backwards, thrusted his sword down, ripping a zombies head apart, waved it above him in the air swiftly at a flying eye, though still the eye carried on swooping from place to place near us, planning its devious attack. "I won't take that!" I hollered, reaching into the hole I had made when wounding him with my sword before, and making his inners his outers. last of all, (need a manly voice for this part) Doing half a barrol role, and then taking a zombies head of with ease. Exilerated, he ran back inside the... hovel of some sort they had made, proudly holding ten lenses in the air. He threw them on the floor in the home, wondering about what happened. Adventuring was fun and exhilerating, but dangerous. He walked to the girl, who had been wearing black robes, a black mask and had glowing red eyes. Typically the description of an evil assasin, though much cooler. I walked to the wall that she had blocked of with logs to get privacy and peace when sleeping the night before. "Hey! open up please!" Fadel yelled. "Ok... stand back. I mean outside back..." She said sternly. "Ok..." Said fadel, walking outside. "Kaze no haretsu toppu!" she yelled as the logs she covered her room with flew away. "Wow?..." I said, confused. "How did you... do that? HOWDIDYOUDOTHAT?" I repeated, winding her up until she would tell me. she piled the logs back up, making a massive tower outside. she passed him a book. Yell this one out, with a instant puch forwards of your hand, though make sure to do it right. "Kaze no haretsu toppu!"  
The logs stayed their. I tried again.  
"Kaze no haretsu toppu!"  
I yelled again, impatiently. "Stop pranking me, how did you do that? he asked, getting overrun with rage. he stuck his sword to his side, stabbing a zombie in the chest. "ONE LAST TIME!" She yelled, enthusistically.  
"Kaze no haretsu toppu!"  
I yelled, the massive sound echoed, we stared at the logs, and in miliseconds, they were sprawled on the ground. "How...?" I questioned, wondering what had happened. "Next spell please..." I mumbled..." "Kaminari no bīmu!"  
I yelled again, a massive zap of electricity going forwards. well, to my face if thats what you call forwards... I woke up in my bed, the girl with her mask of and her robes on, with a green beam coming out from the massive wound on my neck. "Iyasu..." She mumbled, focusing. "Karada o iyasu" she said again, as the dizziness weared off. it was night time, and we needed a component called "demonite ore" for the mysterious girl in black robes. he froze in place, as the whole team got surrounded "Teishi jikan" he mumbled, running around, jumping from head to head and making a wound in every zombie in the horde. after stabbing the last zombie in the top of the head, he backflipped off and landed in his original posision. "Jikan no nagare o kika sete" he spoke again, as the many zombie collapsed much faster. the guide and... "Other one" stared in amzement. "You... you killed them all in a... what?


End file.
